First Date Antics
by uniqueinkblots
Summary: "But I asked you out so I get to pay. I'm a gentleman. Aren't there any of those in your hedgehog infested dorm?" After discovering the identity of his mystery pen-pal, Eddie asks her out for coffee. It's all Patricia has ever wanted, so of course she accepts. CollegeAU!Peddie - takes place in the SC universe but can sort of stand alone.


**A/N:**

Hi :) This is a brief continuation of SC. It covers Patricia and Eddie's coffee date since people wanted to see that. Consider this an epilogue of sorts to this universe!

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

Eddie and Patricia cross the campus in comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. He's congratulating himself for convincing her to go on a date with him, and she's processing the fact that her crush from all semester is showing interest in her.

It's all rather unexpected.

As they walk across the quad, their hands knock together a couple of times. Eddie is sorely tempted to grab Patricia's hand but he has a feeling that will startle her, so instead he casually walks a little closer to her side so that their hands can continue bumping together. He's pleased to note that she doesn't move away.

They are hit with a line when they arrive at the campus coffee shop since it's still morning and their fellow peers need their caffeine fix.

"We could get coffee later?" Patricia speaks up as she studies the long line with a tiny frown of concentration that Eddie finds so charming.

Eddie cautiously places his hands on her shoulders and steers her to the back of the line, tingling all over from making contact. "Nope, we're getting it now," he decides. "Who knows if I'll get you to agree to go out with me a second time? I'm not going to let you go."

Patricia lets out an embarrassed laugh, one that holds an air of disbelief, as though she can't fathom why Eddie is so interested. Gaining a little confidence, she shoots him a playful smile. "You know I'd agree to go out with you a second time. I've been stalking you all semester."

"Stalking me...or writing me love letters?" Eddie challenges with a wink. He moves his hands up and down, mimicking a scale. "Which is more romantic?"

"Doesn't matter. Which is more true?" Patricia retorts.

Eddie grins, unfazed by her response. "Definitely love letters. Those hedgehogs are the most romantic thing I've seen in my life. Hands down."

Patricia laughs again and Eddie finds himself entranced by the sound. It's not delicate or girly, but it's open and free. It's honest. Part of him wants to bash his own head against the wall for being so lovestruck but he's kind of enjoying it at the same time. He and KT had a happy, healthy relationship, but it had never been as organic and enticing as this.

He hasn't even hugged Patricia. Or kissed her. Or really done anything at all.

But he still catches himself noting every single one of her reactions; categorizing her different smiles and generally making detailed observations he never felt compelled to do with KT.

"Those hedgehogs are kind of cute," Patricia allows, not noticing the way that Eddie is staring at her. "One of my friends on my floor actually owns one. It's a secret because the only pets we're allowed to keep are fish, but no one has the heart to rat her out. She loves them so much."

By this time, they've moved towards the front of the line. It's almost time to order but Eddie lets Patricia prattle on, because she's beginning to open up, and this is the most he's ever heard her speak and he kind of loves it.

Granted, he's known her in person for a grand total of twenty minutes, but still. That's long enough for him to recognize that he loves her voice.

Patricia places her order and starts to pull bills out of her wallet but Eddie beats her to it, placing his order and stepping in front of her, taking care of the cost.

"I can pay for my own coffee," she complains.

"I'm sure you can," Eddie says smoothly. "But I asked you out so I get to pay. I'm a gentleman. Aren't there any of those in your hedgehog infested dorm?"

Patricia smiles softly and shakes her head, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Not like you there aren't."

Eddie is pleased at her words and it shows on his face, something Patricia notices as he leads them to an empty table in the corner of the shop.

"But don't let it get to your head," she adds hastily, throwing him a warning look.

Once they're seated and comfortable, Eddie takes the lead in conversation. "You should know that the very first note you sent me helped me a lot. I was really down and I was legitimate mess before you came and snapped me out of it."

Patricia accepts his thanks gracefully and takes a sip of her coffee. "It was nothing. In fact, it was more for me than for you. Sitting behind you, I got used to your high energy and focus. Seeing you moping around confused me. Messed up my flow."

"Ah, I should have known you had selfish intentions," Eddie teases.

"Oh, always," Patricia flirts right back.

(Something she is super proud of. It seems that once someone gets her started, she's actually pretty good at it.)

"But when you kept sending me notes," Eddie continues. "It made my entire semester. The highlight of my day. Every day. No questions asked."

He almost sounds nervous, like it's taken a lot of guts to admit that out loud. And that's when Patricia realizes that it probably did.

"It was for me too," she says quickly, hoping to relax her new...friend. "I spent way too long than was healthy trying to think of what to put in those notes."

Eddie smirks. "Obviously. You're definitely not clever enough to think of those notes on a whim."

"I resent that," Patricia fires back, but her tone suggests the opposite.

They drink their coffee for a while in silence, looking out the window and making small people watching comments as students pass them by. Neither of them have a class for a while, and neither of them want to leave.

So they don't.

Eventually, Eddie gets up to order some kind of cake for them to share so they don't get kicked out of the busy shop. He neatly cuts it in half and pushes it towards her.

After tasting some, Patricia puts down her fork and looks up. "So how did you figure out who I was?"

She's been wondering that the whole time and can't believe she forgot to ask.

Eddie scoffs and pulls her latest note out of his pocket. "You have the most _ridiculous _stationary," he begins with feeling.

He knows that normally it isn't cool to tell a girl how much you care, but he feels like Patricia isn't a normal girl. Somehow, he's convinced that telling her the truth will land himself a place in her good books.

And it does.

He tells her everything. How nervous he felt when suggesting they meet. How crushed he felt when she said no. How afraid he was that their entire note exchange would disappear for good, because of what he'd done.

He informs her how he drove Fabian insane with his pouting and how eventually, Fabian was the one who recognized the handwriting and paper.

"We're lucky he hoards everything," Eddie finishes. "Otherwise we might not be here."

"You can't know that," Patricia argues. "I knew who _you _were."

Eddie's expression is full of skepticism. "Yeah, but would you have gone and told me? Ever?"

Patricia bows her head bashfully and stares at the table, not meeting his gaze. "Probably not," she admits.

"My point exactly," Eddie leans back in his chair and pats his stomach, full from all the cake. "It's lucky I took some initiative," he boasts.

Patricia flicks cake crumbs at him. "You know, you weren't nearly this arrogant in your notes," she accuses.

"You know what they say about relationships that aren't face to face," Eddie shrugs. He checks his watch and frowns. "I have class soon."

"Oh!" Patricia checks her phone and groans. "I do too."

"Not a fan of class?" Eddie questions with a grin.

"They're no fun without a pen-pal," Patricia responds, standing up.

They exit the coffee shop and stare at each other, neither wanting to part ways.

"I want to kiss you," Eddie announces.

Patricia's heart rate increases. There's nothing she wants more. But it's not fun to give in just like that.

"I don't kiss people on the first date," she replies boldly, even though she hasn't been on a date in ages.

Eddie is slightly disappointed, but he tilts his head to the side, considering her words. "Fair enough," he slowly says. "I guess that just means we'll have to go on a second date."

Patricia's returning smile is blinding, bright enough to light up a dark sky.

"I guess so," she agrees.

And that's when it hits her; how grateful she is that Eddie took the time and patience to track her down.

It's fortunate that he did, because this is the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**A/N:**

Short. Sweet. Fluffy.

Hooray for Peddie coffee dates in the land of SC :)


End file.
